esamirfandomcom-20200213-history
Arveyran Ethnic Wars
of the Savoy Palace in Cali, which started the Ethnic Wars.]]The Ethnic Wars in Arveyres were a brief period of violent military conflicts following the assassination of Queen Mercedes II on 29 May 1961. The Ethnic Wars, although triggered by the assassination of Mercedes, are not traditionally agreed to have started on 29 May 1961, but on 13 January 1962, with the Royalist Execution in Andalusia City. The events leading up to the Royalist Execution are generally called the Incubation Period in Arveyran history. Following the death of Queen Mercedes, as assumed by many, Serena, Mercedes' eldest daughter, would automatically be proclaimed Queen of Arveyres. However, due to her refusal, Serena refused to return from Aloia to be proclaimed Queen, and thus she passed the Crown to her sister Sofia, ten years her junior. Although the royal family and government now accept that Sofia was the successor to Mercedes, at the time this caused a great split in the Senate, creating two rival factions: the Serenists, who were adamant on the extradition of Serena, calling her "abdication" a crime; and the Sophites, who were loyal supporters of the now-Queen Sofia IX. This caused a great split within the Royalist Party and led to a government stalemate in which a rogue branch of the Federalist Party who called themselves the Arveyran Republicans saw this as the perfect point to attempt to bring down the monarchy in favor of a full democratic republic. They assembled themselves in central Andalusia City at the Federal Republican Palace, an unused office of the Federalist Party. From the founding of the Republican Party on 11 July 1961, the three-way parliamentary conflict gradually escalated into physical conflict on the Senate floor with Sophite Royalist Sigiu Dalmotei of the being stabbed by Alcei Sirhin of the Republican Party. The physical conflict reached a national scale with the Royalist Execution of 13 January 1962 in which masked members of the Republican Party publically executed seven Serenites and five Sophites in front of the Federal Republican Palace. met in the Virgin Palace largely during the 1960s.]] The public, having largely forgotten about the Palman Paramilitary Organization (PPO) which orchestrated the assassination of Mercedes, began to focus on the national crisis brewing within Andalusia. Following the execution, the Serenite Dissentist leaders met with leaders of the Sophite Loyalists to drop their claim of Serena in favor of reuniting under the banner of the Royalist Party. When many people thought the threat of the PPO was over, the reunited Royalists called on the help of the PPO to assist in the revenge against the Republican Party. The PPO secretly organized a bombing, this time with the intent of striking the Federal Republican Palace. The PPO soon organized themselves within the Royalist Party for legitimacy within the conflict, and conducted the 21 February 1962 bombing of the Federal Royalist Palace, killing the now-leader Alcei Sirhin. Within two days, the Royalists stormed the Palace and proclaimed their control over it on 23 February 1962. As many thought the conflict was coming to an end with the dissolution of the Republican Party, the PPO sought the freedom of religious press they had first demanded with the Bombing of the Savoy Palace. After four days of bilateral stalemate between the PPO and Royalist Party, the PPO separated themselves from the Royalist Party after their needs were not met. Many PPO returned to their homes in Low Navarra to organize possible attacks on government institutions in demand of their rights. On 14 May 1962, the PPO formally organized in Las Palmas, the capital of Low Navarra, storming the provincial palace and taking control of the provincial government, declaring the Free Republic of Las Palmas. The Free Republic was quick to blockade most land routes into the province from Sevilla and Cantabria. Castor Santos was installed as the first Free President of Las Palmas and Santos quickly took control of the provincial assets, including EsMA equiment, largely stationed in the ports of Las Palmas. Castor organized the creation of the Free Army of Las Palmas, regarded by the national government as a terrorist militant organization. The Free Republic established and organized their government quickly, within the first week re-establishing freedom of the religious press to its citizens, which still was not returned in the Kingdom of Arveyres. On 23 May 1962, fearing an Arveyran invasion, Santos quickly moved his capital inland from Las Palmas to Soledad, a rural mountain city in central Low Navarra. The Arveyran-led siege of Las Palmas began on 30 May 1962 and was an embarrassing defeat for the Arveyran Army, as they lacked intelligence on the environment of Las Palmas. As Low Navarra had only been a constituent province since 1955, little was documented on the environment, topography, and infrastructure of the province. Thus, the siege ended with the Arveyran withdrawal on 15 July 1962, as the Arveyran government was oblivious to the sudden change of capitals within the Free Republic. Fearing the potential formal loss of land to a rebel-led republic, the Kingdom of Arveyres called upon the help of the Imperial Army of the Empire of Eurasia to assist in the recapture of Low Navarra, as the sheer manpower of the Eurasian Army greatly outweighed their lack of local intelligence. The Eurasian-led siege of Las Palmas began on 13 October 1962 and was concluded within six days. Eurasian forces had stormed the city from the north and south and captured it swiftly. Finding no local government in power, intelligence led them to the Citadel of Soledad, the now-capital of the Free Republic. After talks between Queen Sofia IX and her step-grandfather Emperor Marinus, they mutually agreed on the preservation of the environment of Soledad, specifically in not directly bombing the city, as it was home to many religious sites in Aetherism. The Siege of Soledad began on 11 November 1962 and was logistically difficult for the armed forces of Eurasia and Arveyres as Soledad was a walled citadel and had very few entrances. After three weeks of stalemate, the Arveyran government agreed to make a breach in the wall, which allowed Eurasian forces to funnel en-masse into the citadel. The last Free Republican soldiers were fought down on Christmas Day in 1962, 25 December, bringing an end to the fighting in the Ethnic Wars. The Ethnic Wars would legally be ongoing until Santos' formal surrender on 14 February 1963 from prison. All fourteen executive members of the Free Republican government were imprisoned in a prison in Salares. Of the fourteen members of the executive government, only five are still alive, including Castor Santos. Fearing more unrest, Queen Sofia formally overruled the parliament decision which revoked religious freedom of the press, in what was viewed as her first major exercise of her absolute power. Today the Ethnic Wars remain the costliest civil conflict within Arveyres following the Arveyran Civil War of the 1800s. The Ethnic Wars along with the Catalan Revolt constitute a period in Arveyran history called the Savoyard Unrest, which takes its name from the Bombing of the Savoy Palace, which was the catalyst for the Ethnic Wars.